


A Golden Snitch

by Akatsuki_Blossom



Series: Severitus drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, follows the usual severitus guidelines, harry and sev go on an adventure to diagon alley, just get it in drabble form, not really up to writing the whole fic rn but i had a plot bunny so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatsuki_Blossom/pseuds/Akatsuki_Blossom
Summary: Harry and Sev go on an adventure to Diagon Alley. Drabble for a severitus challenge.
Series: Severitus drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Golden Snitch

**“Harry, you’d think that you would get tired of being stared at,”** Severus groused, though a small, private smile upturned the corners of his mouth.

**“But Professor,”** the thirteen year old actually pouted— and Severus’ eyebrow shot straight up into his hairline.

**“Fine,”** Severus allowed, and then he said, **“My concession is that we have lunch first—and I would prefer it to be in muggle London.”**

At least that way they could eat in peace--especially after he found out he was the boy’s father earlier in the year. It was a well-kept secret to begin with--and after that, one of the students leaked it to the press soon after they found out. Seeing as Black was still on the loose, he was always watching, always waiting for something to happen.

Such a revelation turned both their worlds upside down--his moreso than Harry’s. He was still trying to iron out everything--maintain magical guardianship, give the child his true inheritances, teach him during school while attempting to keep his tongue and his own thoughts to himself. He was still..prickly at times, but not as much as he was before.

**“Are we going to have fish and chips again?”** Harry’s voice dripped with exasperation.

**“I was planning on Italian or Chinese takeaway this time,”** Severus quipped. There were more than enough restaurants to pick from, and he was sure he could at least find something to Harry’s tastes.

**“I’ve never had Chinese,”** Harry supplied.

**“Chinese it is, then. Hold tight.”** He gently gripped onto Harry’s shoulder and then, once Harry was gripping his arm, he twisted and they disappeared with a small ‘pop’. They reappeared in a dingy alleyway that was luckily uninhabited, and hastily made their way to one of the smaller restaurants that lined the street.

The help was accommodating and the food was good. Harry picked over his food, only really eating his sweet and sour chicken, minus the sauce, and the lo mein noodles. Severus would remember that in the future. 

As they walked out of the restaurant, Severus remarked, **“Did you enjoy the meal?”**

**“It was pretty good! I really enjoyed the lo mein,”** he replied, **“Everything was very good.”** He tapped his to-go container as if he were making his point. **“But strange.”**

It was what he thought when he first tried it, too. “ **And now, on to Quality Quidditch Supplies.”** Luckily, Diagon Alley wasn’t too far away, so instead, they spent the time walking and looking around in London. Severus had seen it all before, their little tour was spent exploring because he was sure that Harry never got the chance or the choice to experience things like this with his previous...guardians. Severus always loathed even thinking of them like that--they were abusers, plain and simple.

And then, they were in the Leaky Cauldron, being swarmed by people, reporters, children-- he was lucky most of them either knew of him from their children or had been taught by him personally. He was able to corral them away from Harry with no small amount of effort, and they managed to get to Quality Quidditch Supplies without further incidents. 

Severus had never been one for quidditch, but seeing as Harry was, he let the child prattle on about different types of broom polish, about different twig maintenance kits, and about different types of adjustable leather handles-- and when he saw Harry eyeing a small, golden snitch up on the top shelf, he reached up and brought it down for him. **“We’re not leaving without this,”** Severus asserted.

It definitely reminded him of James, but Harry wasn’t James’ son, was he? He was his own. It was a small mantra that he kept repeating. He was all Severus’ and Lily’s. **“I saw how you looked at it, child. Make no mistake, you’re having your own snitch.”**

He swore Harry's smile could have replaced the sun for him in that moment--it was warm and forgiving--And that was that.

  
  



End file.
